Silent Dreams and Bleeding Days
by Toomuch2soon
Summary: Sakura: a usually loud and happy average 17 yr. old girl. But what happens when she suddenly stops talking? Her friends are worried. What's the resaon for Sakura's sudden change? Love and drama tied into one story. Sasusaku, others too. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**This was a fic I was planning on going far with. May possibly be updated eventually, but no other stories will. It's possible.**

**I do not own naruto.**

**Note: This is meant to be a rather sad story**

**SasuSaku**

* * *

The night seemed still and silent. The wind tossed the leaves on the street around lazily.

I dragged my bare feet through the thin layer of dirt that coated the street. My eyes were drooped open; I could feel the bags forming under my eyes. I didn't even try to swat away the mosquito that had landed on my left cheekbone.

My top that had looked way cute hours before, stuck to my body with cold sweat. Goose bumps creped up my spine despite the warm, muggy air.

My dainty black heels dangled from my hand, rocking back and forth as I half limped. One heel was missing, probably snapped off when I had been running. I let my mind wonder back to the previous hours:

_"Hello?" I put the phone to my ear._

_"Forehead! Hey, listen, some of us are getting together to chill out. Want to come? We were thinking of hitting the clubs, dance a bit..." Ino's voice rang in my ear._

_"Sure. I'll come over to your place so we can get ready. But I can't stay out too late cause I have a mission tomorrow, and I don't want to look like a mess in the morning!" I replied, putting down my book and looking at the clock. "What time should I come over?"_

_"Uh, how about...20 minutes? That way we can catch up on gossip. Kay? Love ya! Bye!"_

_"Bye Ino-pig," I laughed._

_After hanging up the phone, I didn't pick my book back up. My mind was basically wondering if Sasuke was going to be there tonight. Tsunade-shishou had said that he would soon be able to go places freely soon. After all, he been on house arrest for basically 2 years...Tsunade-sama had told me this a few weeks ago. I decided to call Naruto and find out. I couldn't be sure, cause Sasuke hadn't been at any training sessions._

_"Talk to me," answered Naruto's muffled voice._

_"Hey, Naruto, It's me, Sakura."_

_"Sakura-chan! What's up?" he said between bites of ramen._

_"Nothing, really. Hey, listen, uh, do you know who's going tonight?" I assumed he knew about it._

_He slurped a bit more ramen before answering. "uh...Me, you, Ino, Shikamaru, Neij, Hinata-chan, Tenten and...Oh yeah. Sasuke, too, I think. He's not under house arrest anymore, and as long as there's someone with him, he can go out."_

_The thought of going to dance and knowing Sasuke would be there made my stomach drop to the ground. But of course, I wouldn't let Naruto know that. _

_Everyone (besides a few select people...) thought that I was totally over Sasuke, and was just starting to forgive him for betraying me-oh, and the whole village, too. _

_But the truth was, the first time I heard Sasuke say my name, all my forgiveness was already rushing to my heart. See how much of a sap I am? Ugh, it's kind of gross how much I love Sasuke. But hey, I can't help who I fall in love with. And let me tell you, I've tried to fall out of love with him. Seriously hard. I hadn't even seen Sasuke since he was put under house arrest. I didn't want to go and visit him, in fear of what would happen. So I guess this will be my first time seeing him in about...2 years._

_Anyway, back to the phone convo._

_"OK, thanks Naruto! Oh, and did you get the mission scroll from Tsunade-shishou?" I asked, trying to change the subject._

_"Yup, I thought it would be a good idea to meet at the old bridge around __4:30__, so we can get a good-"_

_"_ _4:30__?! As in, AM? Naruto, I wasn't made for getting up that early!" I pouted._

_"Sorry, Sakura-chan. Sasuke-teme wanted an early start and since it's his first mission since-yeah...I just thought it was better not to argue. Anyway, I've got to go. Hinata-chan wanted me to train with her. See ya tonight!"_

_That's another thing I'm nervous about-my first mission with Sasuke since-well, yeah..._

_I needed to talk to Ino. Now._

_I rushed into my room and started throwing various clothes, makeup, accessories, and shoes into a large bag to take to Ino's. I was still only in my boxer shorts and tank top, but it didn't matter, cause I needed some serious girl talk, or I would suffocate and fall over dead._

_I grabbed my flip-flops, sunglasses, and keys and locked the door behind me as I rushed out the door. I ran down the street, the bright summer sun coming down on me like an avalanche. I pulled down my sunglasses and continued down the street._

_I knocked on Ino's door impatiently. _

_"Kuso," cursed Ino. "Who is it?"_

_"Sakura! Open the door! Emergency!" I pounded harder. _

_The door opened to reveal Ino in her panties and bra, with on hand clamped tightly to her upper lip. She quickly pulled me in and shut the door. Before I could ask what was wrong, she started to turn away._

_"Look!" she turned around to face me. Where her hand was, was a rather red...pimple. "Can you believe this? I just found it like, 2 seconds ago! I can't go out like this! Shika-kun will be there!"_

_I sighed and then tried to calm her down while I ran through the standard procedure in my head. _

_We set to work. First I had Ino apply some apricot scrub on her face and then I went to the kitchen to get the egg whites. I returned to help wash off the scrub, and then applied the egg whites to her face. I had some extra, so I decided to use it to my advantage. Letting the egg whites tighten my pores, I launched into talking to Ino about my Sasuke problems. She listened and gave her sympathetic "ohhhhh"s, "that sucks"s, and/or simply nodding her head. It felt good to just pour out all my compacted thoughts. _

I opened the front door to my apartment. Dumping my broken heels onto the floor, I let my body fall to the floor in pain. I didn't want to get up.

My name is Haruno Sakura. I was raped, and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own naruto**

* * *

As I let all my fear free itself from my body, I dragged my blistered feet into the shower. I turned the nob and let my eyes fallow the water cascading down the cream-colored tiles. I ignored the clothes plastered to my back and lifted a foot and set it down on the cold tile with a soft splash. My other foot fallowed suite. Myback was against the wall. My feet began to slide out from under me slowly. My back dragged down the wall and I ended up in a smal ball position on the floor, water spilling down on me like small ice shards. I brought my hands up to my face. They were shaking. I could feal the grime and dirt on my that **_he_** had left on me. I ran one hand over the other, trying to free them of the fealing. No good. Again. Still, the sticky fealing was there. The dirt, slime, disease...I reached for the soap and scrubbed it back and forth across my dry, cracked hands. I must have sat there for three hours, scrubbing and scrubbing. My hands still shook cold. I know saw all the slime and dirt on my entire body. It was everywhere, invading and violating me.

My tongue fealt bitter in my mouth. I fealt as if the sky was falling down on me, suffocating me, leaving my body full of this...this stuff. I couldn't escap from myself. From him. From the world. I was trapped at all sides.

* * *

I woke up to feal myself half wet, and slumped against a stack of pillows. Somehow I had managed to drag my body into bed last night.

Oh sweet Jesus. The red block letters of my alarm clock burned holes into my head. 6:22AM.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" I made to jump out of bed but the events of last night came crashing down on my head like a flash flood. My ancles began to shake. My legs couldn't support me. My body fealt as if it was 100 pounds heavier. The tears threghtened to come. I bit my lower lip as it started to quiver, and concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other.

I pulled a clean shirt and skirt out from my small closet. I discarder my gold top and black mini in the trash and pulled on the fresh new clothes. I shivered dispite the muggy air in the room. Brushed my teeth, put on my new black boots, clipped my bangs back, and headed out the door. So not ready to face the world. Or myself.

_'Maybe I shouldn't be going on this mission. Maybe I should just tell everyone I'm sic-No. That shows weakness. I'm not weak._' I decided to forget about it. I was strong. I could do this.

But I guess Inner Sakura thought differently.

"But, but, what if someone tries to hurt us again?" I ignored the thought and sprinted to the bridge. I could Naruto and Sasuke's outline in the distance.

I ran as fast as I could to meet them. I could see the annoyed look in Sasuke's eyes, but I couldn't help but shiver as he looked at me.

Naruto gave me a toothy grin, and we wordlesly started towards the gates.

After leaving Konoha and traveling for about six hours, Naruto complained about being hungry, so we stopped to prepair lunch.

"Finally! I was starving!" Naruto put down his pack with a soft thud and flopped down dramaticly as if he were about to die.

"Right. Sakura and I will go get some fish," Sasuke didn't bother to set down his pack.

I jumped as Sasuke said my name. The thought of me being alone with Sasuke was not comforting, and I made up some dumb excuse that I needed to rest my ankle.

Sasuke gave me a look, and then went to go get some food.

Ugh, this mission was going to be longer than I thought.


End file.
